The Bob Belcher Show (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) (Season 4)
Season 4 is the fourth season of ''The Bob Belcher Show'' planned to be made by The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Dr. Lazertag - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Lady Neaforce - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) * Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shanti Fryguy - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Hank Hudson - Hercules * Jeanie Hudson - Megara (Hercules) * Mr. Nickerlody - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Davy Wesrock - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) * Lara Wesrock - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) * Henry Robinson - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Natalie Robinson - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Baby Strawberry Sprite - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Baby Blueberry Sprite - Baby Tugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Baby Raspberry Sprite - Piki (Doki Doki Panic) * Baby Blackberry Sprite - Poki (Doki Doki Panic) Episodes # Happy Lucky Day (February 4, 1989) # A Library Secrets/Surprise, Surprise (February 11, 1989) # An Accident of Silence/Customer Chaos (February 18, 1989) # Plankton's Exam Collection/Fryguyland Club (February 25, 1989) # At the Zoo/Surfing Summer Girls (March 4, 1989) # The Fictional of Misfortune/Afraid in Bagdad (March 11, 1989) # A Bit of the Peanuts/Shocking Odds (March 18, 1989) # Runaway Slappy Squirrel/Sally Cat's Premium Interactive (March 25, 1989) # Shipyard of Mystery/Adventure in Vienna (April 1, 1989) # Lazy Deceiver/Cross-Country Skiing (April 8, 1989) # Needing For A Personal/The Beautiful Contest (April 15, 1989) # The Usual Came Visiting to Fryguys/Doomer Procrastination (April 22, 1989) # Really Steps in Doom/Don't Everything To The Takes (April 29, 1989) # Good-Looking Friends/Fryguys Vs. The Battle Enemies (May 6, 1989) # Upside Take Out/Shout At The Darkness (May 13, 1989) # Handsome Together Along/Scapula Attack (May 20, 1989) # Fryguyland is Swollen/Slappy Squirrel and Sally Cat's Night Out (May 27, 1989) Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Rude Rullops Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Mr. Nickerlody Kuchipatchi.png|Kuchipatchi as Dave Wesrock Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Lara Wesrock Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Henry Robinson Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Natalie Robinson Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Baby Strawberry Sprite Baby-tugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-65.4.jpg|Baby Tugs Bear as Baby Blueberry Sprite Piki.png|Piki as Baby Raspberry Sprite Poki.png|Poki as Baby Blackberry Sprite Category:The Fryguy Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Category:Season 4 Episodes